kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit
Character Outline Spirits (駆け魂 Kaketama), or better known as escaped spirits when on earth, are monsters that have escaped from hell. It is stated by Elsie that they will reincarnate into babies, thus they hide in the gaps in the heart of a girl. Haqua had also stated that the spirits are mostly the demons from old hell. Personality Spirits don't have distinctive personalities but according to Elsie, they want to live again as humans. Therefore they hide in the hearts of girls, hoping to be reborn. If the spirits escape from hell, special people are assigned to capture them: the Escape-Spirit squad, or demons. Demons have a special sensor used to track down the escaped spirits. Only by filling the gap in the heart can they be driven away. Interestingly enough, some escaped spirits can affect the host by inflicting them with an ability, such as becoming invisible or becoming large/small. Presumably, all spirits hate the goddess due the latter's actions of sealing them. Effects Runaway spirits has a very big impact on girls characteristics, Features they have possessed. For example: Kanon who turns invisible every time she was depressed, Shiori who already read all the book in the library, Personality-split that happen to Kusonoki, Tsukiyo becoming small, Hinoki becoming a giant, swapping bodies of Keima and Yui, Super Speed Running of Ayumi, etc. Also Elsie and Haqua stated the reason why would spirits would hide only on girls. It is because the Weiss will be reincarnated as a child of the girl which they hide in . This means that runaway spirits can still possess boys. Appearance The escaped spirits have a wide range of appearances. Most spirits are shown to have no corporal forms although once they have, they took on monstrous and strange forms. The first spirit that has shown its particular form is large, bloated and white with a peculiar face.Yui's Weiss took the appearance of a large spider with Yui's half-naked body(which acts as an additional body for the spirit). Hinoki's Weiss looked like a gigantic titan with a face of a falcon and six arms.Strangely, although all escaped spirits are old devils, they have not shown their horns. Trivia * It is possible for escaped Spirits manipulate both humans and demons.(Since Haqua has been possessed) * Escaped Spirits were once called "Weiss" (ウアイス Uaisu) during the time before old hell was sealed. * The spirits could be reincarnated through babies. * There are four known levels of escaped spirits. They start as very weak Level ones, and they grow through the gap of the host heart, allowing them to evolve into the next level. * Docrow stated that there are no men in new hell. * The larger and the longer the gap exists in the heart, the bigger & faster the Weiss can be resurrected. * Escaped spirits begins to show their face or form by Level 3 *Escaped spirits who can talk independently are Level 4 * Very few spirits has gone beyond Level 4; if they do, they take full control of the host and expose their true form (Completely Revived). * Although they can possess the elderly, spirits are not able to gain any energy or power as the woman cannot give birth any more. * According to Elsie (Haqua in the manga) it appears that there are about 60,000 spirits out loose. This also means that there are around 60,000 spirits sealed by the goddess years ago. Level 3.png|Level 3 Weiss Level 4.png|Level 4 Weiss Category:Demons